


Back To Normal

by lilly_the_kid



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, gangsters in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilly_the_kid/pseuds/lilly_the_kid
Summary: That got him one of Vic's laughs he'd been missing so much.
Relationships: Mr. Blonde/"Nice Guy" Eddie Cabot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Back To Normal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [d0gs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/d0gs/gifts).



> I read your letter and immediately had this idea in my head. I hope you'll enjoy!

They went into Eddie's office to get some of the paper work they'd need. Eddie was talking. About the job they were gonna do. About the fake job Vic was gonna have. About a whole lot of things. And Vic wasn't saying anything. He was just standing there, leaning against the door, watching Eddie, that little smile on his face.

"Oh, and I haven't even told you about Jack. You remember Jack? Anyway, he-"

"Eddie."

Eddie kept searching the drawer he'd just opened and continued talking.

"Went to pick up this delivery-"

"Eddie, shut up!"

Eddie stopped dead in his tracks and looked up. Vic was still leaning against the door.

"What?"

"Get over here."

Eddie smiled.

"And what If I don't, asshole?"

Vic pushed himself off the door and took a step forward.

"I might have to make you, you stupid bastard."

"Is that right?"

"Yeah, that's right."

They were both moving now, slowly walking towards each other.

Finally they were standing face to face.

"Ready for round two?" Vic raised his eyebrow.

"Fuck yeah."

That got him one of Vic's laughs he'd been missing so much.

\------------

_"You guys wanna roll around on the floor, you do it in Eddie's office. Not mine."_

That sentence was going through Eddie's head when they left his office. He smiled to himself as they were walking to his car. He felt relieved. He hadn't wanted to admit it to himself, but he'd been worried. Four years was a long time. And prison wasn't easy for anyone. But Vic seemed alright. And the sex had been great. Sure, it may had been a bit rushed, a bit rough, a bit, well, different. But great.

He just got out, Eddie thought. These things need time, no need to worry anymore.

"You wanna get something to eat?"

Vic lit a cigarette and took a deep drag.

"Sure."

"What do you want?"

"Eddie, I've been in fucking prison for four fucking years. Anything that doesn't come on a metal tray will do just fine."

"Alright, let's get some burgers."

They didn't talk during the ride, but it was a comfortable silence. Just like old times. Layla came on the radio and Eddie noticed that Vic was not actually humming along, but it was something close to it. He also kept tapping his foot. Eddie smiled to himself, but he didn't say anything.

"You wanna eat here or take the burgers home?"

"Home? I'm not taking them to the fucking halfway house."

Eddie rolled his eyes.

"To my place, then. Don't worry, I'll get you back in time before your curfew, princess."

"You better." Vic put out his cigarette and lit a new one. "Yeah, fine. Let's eat at your place."

"Ok, just wait here."

While he was waiting for his order, Eddie caught himself still worrying. Vic seemed fine and all, but there was something about him that made him feel uneasy. Not all the time, only very briefly and it was always gone in an instant. It wasn't even anything he said or did, it was just a feeling Eddie got all of the sudden, too vague to put it into words. He had never felt uneasy in Vic's company. Many other people had, but not him. And he wasn't gonna start now. He told himself once again that they just needed time.

A lot can happen in four years. And people change, he thought. Especially in a case like this where they'd had to be careful and avoid all contact. First things first, he thought. He needs to get out of that fucking halfway house. If it was up to him Vic would move in with him. Before this whole bullshit had gone down they'd been practically living together anyway. But he knew that wouldn't happen. Not in the near future. They had to keep up appearances for that parole officer prick.

Vic kept smoking the entire way to Eddie's apartment. He'd always been a smoker, but this was ridiculous.

"Alright, get in."

They settled in in front of the tv and ate their burgers.

"Damnit, these are great."

"Wow, you have been away for a long time."

"Shut up, you fucking asshole." But Vic was laughing.

When they were done they kept watching tv, talking about nothing specific. Eddie felt more and more at ease. That strange feeling hadn't returned and he'd probably just imagined it anyway. This was right. The two of them together, hanging out, being comfortable. For a moment it felt as if the last four years hadn't happened. He was ripped out of his thoughts when Vic yawned. Eddie looked at his watch, it was only about seven o'clock.

"You tired?"

Vic nodded.

"Yeah, didn't get much sleep lately."

"So excited to see me again?"

There it was again, the laugh Eddie had missed for so long. Followed by a punch to his arm.

"Ow, you jerk!" He punched him back. "You want me to drive you back?"

"Nah, I don't wanna go yet. I think, I'll take a nap right here." Vic put out his cigarette and toed off his shoes. Then he went to lie down on the couch, his head on Eddie's lap.

"By all means, just use me as a fucking pillow."

"You love it." Vic closed his eyes. He was right. Eddie started to run his fingers through Vic's hair. When there was no protest he continued.

They stayed like this for hours. Vic softly snoring and Eddie being aware of his weight and presence. He glanced at his watch and sighed. It was almost nine o'clock and they had to get going soon. Eddie wanted nothing more than to stay right here. Or maybe shake Vic awake and take him to the bedroom. Not drive around in the night and then dropping him off at a fucking halfway house.

Well, it had to be done and it wasn't going to be like that forever, he told himself. They'd be back to normal in no time.

Just five more minutes, he thought.

\----------


End file.
